Sunday Sweeties
by 12AngryMen
Summary: Sundays are normally a day for students to sleep in, but for Mina Ashido and Izuku Midoriya, it's the day to get up as early as possible. How else will they catch new episodes of Super Galaxy Force? When the two of them discover they share a favorite show, a new friendship quickly develops. And perhaps something more.
1. Chapter 1

It was a calm summer morning on the campus of U.A. The sun was just beginning to rise above the skyline of the surrounding city as its rays shone upon the world-famous school. The grounds, normally bustling at this time of day, were devoid of human life. On any other day this would be unusual, but today was Sunday. Students that would normally be heading to their first classes at this time were instead enjoying their day off elsewhere. If there was any activity on the campus, it was in and around the dormitories.

U.A. was not a boarding school. The dorms had only been added less than two weeks ago, and only for a select group of students. They had been specifically built to accommodate the first-year hero students, classes 1-A and 1-B. It was a direct response to recent events, where both classes had been put in immense danger when a group of villains assaulted their training camp. The attack resulted multiple injuries and, worst of all, a missing student.

While he had ultimately been rescued, the fact that the students had been in danger at all caused massive backlash from the public. The incident earlier that year with the same group of villains only made things worse. In order to better protect the individuals who had been targeted in both of these attacks as well as to restore confidence in the school, the decision was made to have both classes start living on school grounds.

Of course, there was one other reason for the move, but only a select few knew about that.

This was the first Sunday since the move occurred. While it was technically still summer break, the hero students had still been hard at work training for the upcoming provisional license exam. This was the first true day off they had in a while, and almost everyone was taking the opportunity to finally sleep in a little.

Shockingly enough, Mina Ashido was not one of these people.

Anyone who knew 1-A's most chipper member would tell you that despite her hyperactive nature, she loved to sleep. Getting up for school had always been something of a struggle for her back at home, with her parents frequently having to wake her even after she set multiple alarms (Mina was a _very_ heavy sleeper). Things were tough without them around; Ochako Uraraka had already gotten into the habit of checking on her neighbor every morning to make sure she got up on time, usually by putting an ear to her door and listening for (loud) snoring.

Yet in a bizarre twist, the pink girl was quite possibly the first one up today. Dressed in flannel bottoms colored like a starry night sky and a worn black t-shirt with a stereotypical flying saucer and the words "Out of this world!" on the front, the acid girl put on her favorite pink bunny slippers before heading out of her room. Her hair was even wilder looking than normal as she shuffled toward the elevator, still a bit groggy. And yet, she looked to be in a stellar mood.

See, getting up early on days off like this was actually quite normal for the pajama-clad girl. That was because unlike school, she actually had something fun to wake up to. Something far more important than class, as far as she was concerned.

And that was a new episode of Super Galaxy Force. Pretty much the best show ever.

Mina had discovered this wonder of mankind about a year ago. She had been babysitting for her little brother one day and happened to catch a bit of it while he was watching it. At first she wrote it off as some silly kid show, but only minutes later she found herself drawn in.

The premise was fairly simple. The show took place in the future, with humanity having achieved space travel and colonization. The plot followed a group of wandering heroes that traveled across the stars, fighting evil wherever they found it. What was interesting was that there were no Quirks in this universe; everyone relied on martial arcs and cool tech. There were occasionally aliens with weird powers, but these typically served as the villains (though the good guys had a couple non-human races on their side).

This show had it all. Tons of great action, cool special effects, suspenseful drama, and even some romance to boot. And sure, maybe the acting was a bit corny since it was more a kid's show, but that almost added to the charm. The fact that it was marketed toward a significantly younger audience than Mina didn't stop her from loving it to death.

New episodes aired early Sunday morning, and she hadn't missed one yet. Sure, she could probably stream it or download it online somewhere, but that just didn't feel the same. It felt nostalgic in a way; the energetic girl would always get up early to watch her favorite cartoons when she was little, chowing down on the most sugar-filled cereal she could find as she sat on the couch in her 'jammies.

Besides, it was a good way to get her mind off recent events.

The camp invasion, Bakugou's kidnapping, All Might's final fight and retirement… So much had happened in such little time, and as usual 1A was right in the middle of all of it. Mina swore her class was cursed or something.

As she stepped off the elevator and entered the first floor common area, the pink girl was greeted with a surprise: Someone else was down here already. And much to her despair, they were using the TV. She was standing behind the couches, so she couldn't quite tell who it was. As she approached, however, she quickly recognized the mess of curly green hair poking over the top of the sofa.

"Midoriya?"

Having not noticed her present, Izuku Midoriya jumped a bit at the sound of another voice. She saw him squirm a bit before the channel suddenly changed, going from one advert to another.

"Oh, m-morning Ashido," he greeted as he turned his head.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare yah," Mina said with a small smirk as she got closer, resting her arms on the top of the couch and leaning forward so her head was resting atop them. Her smirk grew as she got a look at her classmate's attire. Like her, he was still in PJs, sporting a t-shirt designed to look like All Might's costume, bottoms covered in little All Might faces, and even slippers that were basically the All Might equivalent of hers.

As expected of the resident fanboy.

"You're, uh, you're up early," he pointed out as she looked him over, clearly a little uncomfortable.

"Could say the same to you." She turned her gaze to the television. "Sooooo watcha watching?" She resisted the urge to tease him about his outfit, feeling she didn't know him well enough to make fun of him like that. Not without seeing like a jerk, anyway. Besides, there were far more important matters at hand.

Part of her wanted to just yell at him to give her the remote, but she knew that wasn't okay. He had gotten here first, after all. Still, maybe she could persuade him if she asked nicely…

"Oh, um, n-nothing really." Izuku looked down at the bowl of oatmeal in his lap, a little red in his cheeks. Despite her not saying anything about it, he was clearly a little embarrassed about his looks right now. He stirred the food in the bowl around a bit. "Just sort of surfing." He changed the channel once again as if to prove his point.

Mina lit up at this. Suddenly she felt far less guilty about taking over the TV.

"Oh, well do you mind if I watch something then? Got a show starting in a couple minutes I want to catch." She always made sure to give herself enough time to prepare for this.

"You do? Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-

"It's fine, dude. Not like you knew." Izuku had a tendency to apologize for things that weren't even remotely his fault. "But for real, you mind?"

"No, not at all." Mina pumped a fist.

"Yes!" She then turned around and walked into the kitchen. "Can you change it to channel 14?" She called out to Izuku as she rummaged through the cupboards, pulling out a box of one of those marshmallow-filled cereals that were basically just an excuse to have candy for breakfast.

"Wait, did you say 14?" Izuku asked as she prepared her breakfast.

"Yeah, hurry!" Mina exclaimed, now mixing up a glass of strawberry milk for herself. A moment later and she returned to the couch, plopping down next to her fellow early riser, setting her glass and bowl on the table in front on them.

"S-So wait, was this definitely the channel you wanted, because-

"Ssh!" Mina cut Izuku off, waving her hand at him a few times as she focused on the screen. "It's starting!" Like any good fan, she knew the theme song to this show by heart. And of course, she couldn't resist singing along with the lyrics. She bounced up and down in her seat to the rhythm of the music as she did, striking poses similar to the characters throughout the action-filled opening.

She was so wrapped up in it all that it took her a moment to notice when a second voice joined the sing-along. Shutting up, her head snapped to her right as she realized where it was coming from.

Next to her, Izuku had started quietly singing the theme song to himself, bobbing his head a little in time with her. He kept going for a few seconds before becoming aware of the fact that Mina had stopped, his eyes meeting hers.

"…"

"…"

Color rushed to the quiet boy's face as he trailed off. He cleared his throat.

"I, uh…"

" _Dude."_ It took a lot to take Mina's attention away from the screen when this show was on. "You watch Super Galaxy Force too?" Perhaps a little presumptuous; maybe he just happened to like the song. But the bubbly girl, now fully facing Izuku with sparkles in her eyes, was far too excited about the idea of someone else in her class sharing her love for this show.

"Er, w-well…" Izuku smiled sheepishly, face still dusted with red. "Yeah… I-It's one of my favorite-

"EEEEE!" Unable to contain herself, Mina squealed with delight as he confirmed her theory. Grabbing his shoulders, she was suddenly in his face. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, like, who's your favorite character!? Is it Ami!? Glaxxa!? Oh, oh, I bet it's Kenji! Do you think he and Ami are going to finally kiss this season!? Do you have a favorite episode!?" She had gone full Ashido, grilling her classmate for details as she talked a mile a minute.

Izuku was momentarily stunned by the sudden surge of energy, barely able to keep up with her motor-mouth. On top of that, having a girl this close (and touching him, no less) was causing him to have a mild panic attack. Unfortunately for him, Mina was too distracted to notice how red he had gotten.

Glancing back at the TV, the blushing boy suddenly cut Mina off mid-question as he suddenly sprung to life.

"A-Ashido!" He pointed at the screen "It's starting!"

"AH!" Having momentarily forgotten about the fact that a new episode was on, the hyper girl let Izuku go as the two directed all their focus to the TV. The opening had just finished, and the actual show was starting.

Mina didn't calm down, of course. Throughout the episode she would cheer, laugh, gasp, and provide her own commentary. This was normal behavior for her; she tended to _really_ get into this show. Much to her surprise, Izuku acted similarly. While he wasn't nearly as noisy as his pink classmate, the boy would get about as emotional as her during key moments. He would also frequently mumble to himself, though Mina couldn't ever understand any of it.

When the commercial break hit, she turned back to him, grinning from ear to ear. Partially because she was enjoying the episode, but mostly because Izuku seemed to be almost as big a fan of SGF as she was.

"Alright, be honest. Were you up to watch this too?" It couldn't have been a coincidence.

"…Yeah." He almost seemed embarrassed by that fact.

"Dude, why didn't you say so earlier? You told me you were just surfing!" Thinking back, Izuku had only changed channels when he realized she was there.

"W-Well, see…" He looked away slightly, rubbing the back of his head. "I mean, i-it's kind of meant for little kids, so I thought-

"So?" She cut him off. "Who cares? It's an awesome show!" Mina had never felt the need to hide the fact that she watched it. If anyone thought less of her for it, they probably weren't worth talking to in the first place. "I talk about it, like, all the time with my friends." Izuku looked back at her.

"Y-You do?"

"Mhm. I mean, none of them really watch it so it usually just turns into me rambling, but still!" She paused. "But man, I can't believe this! How long have you been watching?"

"S-Since it first aired…" Another silly smile crossed the freckled boy's face.

"Woah! For real?" Mina's jaw dropped in awe. "That makes you, like, an even bigger fan than me!" She almost felt jealous.

"I-I really liked the idea. I mean, there's no Quirks but… They're still heroes, you know?" It always tied back to heroes with this guy… Not that that was a bad thing. "A-And yeah, Kenji's my favorite. He's always just so kind and brave, and he's a great leader, and he always helps people, and…" He droned on as he started gushing.

"Oh my god, I know right? He's like, always so cool and calm too! He's probably my second favorite in the team." Finally, someone she could actually talk to about this stuff.

"Oh, who's your first?" Izuku glanced back at the screen, checking to see if the ad break was over yet.

"Ami. She totally kicks butt!" Mina threw a couple punches at the air, uttering one of the heroine's catch phrases.

"Yeah, she's a really good fighter," her companion nodded, agreeing.

"And a total cutie! Don't you think?" She grinned mischievously Izuku's cheeks turned rosy.

"Uh, erm, I…" He looked down, rubbing under his nose with an index finger. Mina giggled, amused by the reaction her question had caused.

"Knew it," she teased, giving him a playful nudge. While the two of them didn't know each other that well, she and the rest of their class knew how flustered he could get when it came to girls. It was like Mineta, only instead of creepy it was kind of cute.

Before their conversation could continue, the show came back on. Once again, both of them immediately stopped what they were doing and focused intently on the screen in front of them.

As the episode went on, Izuku seemed to get more and more into it. Soon he was rivaling Mina's excitement as a big fight scene started. It was certainly unusual behavior for him; for as long as they'd known each other, Izuku had always struck Mina as a very no-nonsense person. He was certainly emotional and could have his outbursts (how someone could cry that hard was still a mystery), but he never seemed to really just goof off. He was always doing _something_ , whether it was training, studying, or just writing down random stuff in his notebook.

It was why the more easy-going girl never really spoke to him much. While she admired and even envied his work ethic and the accomplishments it brought him, the fact was the two of them didn't seem to have much in common beyond their matching hair.

Izuku was showing a completely different side to him right now. She'd never seen him acting so… Open, for lack of a better word.

As the credits started rolling, the two teens turned back to each other, giddy as could be.

"Holy cow that was _awesome!"_ Mina cried, her hands balled into fists as she moved them up and down slightly.

"I know! Like, that part where Kenji fought through that exploding ship to save that dog…"

"Ohmygosh I was so scared! He got out with, like four seconds to spare! Edge of my freakin' _seat_!" Having finished her sugar-filled breakfast, the already-hyper girl was starting to get a rush. "And then they brought the dog back to the girl and she hugged it andtheylookedsohappyandohmygoditwas _socuuuuute!"_ Her whole body began vibrating as she talked faster and faster.

The pair continued to jabber on about their favorite parts. Eventually, Mina realized she was starting to actually sweat a bit and forced herself to slow down a bit.

"Okay… Okay… Deep breaths, Mina…" She muttered to herself. Izuku also seemed to realize they were getting a bit too intense and started to calm down.

"Uh… Haha…" He began fidgeting as his cheeks glowed once again. "S-S-Sorry, I uh… I can get a little too into it sometimes."

"I know and it's awesome! You shouldn't apologize for liking something, dude.' There was that self-conscious attitude again.

She hated that part of Izuku. He seemed kind of hard on himself, always talking how great everyone else was and never giving himself any credit. Or blaming himself for things he shouldn't, like when he claimed Bakugou's kidnapping was his fault for not getting there in time.

"It's okay to care about stuff, you know?" Not like he wasn't a passionate person; his drive for heroism was perhaps the greatest in the whole class.

"I… I know." The boy sighed, but then smiled shortly after. "It's… Nice to have someone to talk to about this."

"Right!? I can't believe this whole time we both have been… Just, wow." It was a testament to how little the two of them really knew each other. "…You want to start making this a thing? I mean, I'm gonna be catching these every Sunday if I can."

"O-Oh, well um…" He hesitated. "I-If you don't mind me joining you, I guess…"

"Don't mind… Dude, of course I don't mind! This was a ton of fun!" Having someone to talk to during this really enhanced the experience for her. "We can be, like, pajama pals!"

"…Pajama pals?"

"Mhm!" Mina beamed, very proud of her little nickname for them.

Besides, she specifically wanted to spend more time with Izuku now. There was something very endearing about how he was acting just now, and it made her want to get to know him more. He looked so happy with that big ol' smile and those cute little dimples that came with it…

And so started a new friendship in the dorms of U.A.

* * *

So this was originally going to be a one shot, but this first part went on long enough that I figure I can flesh it out into maybe 2-3 small chapters instead. This seems to happen to me a lot. Should hopefully have the next part or parts out soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright so, best episode or best episode?"

"Definitely the best!" Izuku ignored the fact that every episode Mina said this every time they finished watching a new episode. They were all the best, really.

The fanboy was still amazed anyone in his class even watched this show, let alone liked it as much as he did. He had always felt silly being so enamored with what was really a show meant for younger kids, which was why he never really talked about it with anyone. No need to give more proof that he had next to no social life.

With that in mind, one might think he would have just watched it in private on his computer rather than try to sneakily catch a new episode live. The issue with that, though, was that it took time for the new episodes to go up online. Izuku was a little impatient when it came to SGF.

Besides, it just wasn't the same.

He had been watching this show every Sunday for as long as it had been on. Considering how he had no friends most of his life, he had a lot of free time to devote to TV. And out of everything he had seen, SGF had to be his favorite. A bit surprising, given his affinity for more traditional heroes. But the thing was, he didn't need to watch fictional television to see heroes in action; that was real life.

Meanwhile, the heroes in this show didn't have any Quirks.

That was, more than anything, the biggest draw for Izuku. Back before that day he met All Might, the time he was convinced he would never have a Quirk of his own, it was this show that gave him that small glimmer of hope that he could in fact still become a hero. The characters still always managed to save the day with nothing but tools and skill, and they acted just as heroically as real-life pro.

This series meant a lot to him, which is why despite being a bit too old for it he continued to follow it every week. And now he had a friend to experience it with him.

Even before all this, Mina had always stood out to Izuku among the class. Not just because of her unusual appearance, but her larger-than-life personality. She was possibly the friendliest member of the class; even if the two of them weren't really friends for a while, she'd always greet him with as much enthusiasm as she would someone like Hagakure. A real social butterfly.

Izuku was admittedly a bit jealous of her.

She never got nervous or flustered, never worried about how she might have looked in other people's eyes. She wasn't afraid to just be open about who she was to everyone. It didn't matter to her how silly she looked when she got overly excited about stuff. The idea that people might make fun of her for watching SGF just never crossed her mind; she was proud of her love for it.

She was comfortable with who she was. Izuku, meanwhile, had sort of hated himself for a huge portion of his life. It was only in the last year or so that he had started to get out of that mindset, and he clearly still had issues.

That's why he had started eagerly looking forward to Sundays. Not just because it meant a new episode, but because these early mornings with Mina were when he felt most able to just be himself. Getting the chance to just nerd out about something he loved with a friend and not get funny looks was very therapeutic. He actually felt like he could relax and unwind. He felt… Comfortable.

Plus, he just really enjoyed Mina's company.

It had been three weeks since they bumped into each other in this room, and they had grown quite close in that time. The two of them had hung out for awhile once that first episode had ended, mostly to talk more in-depth about their favorites parts of both the new episode and the show as a whole. But they also just started getting to know each other more.

They differed in a lot of ways, yes, but they were able to find common ground. Mina seemed to be able to hold a conversation about any topic. They talked about their families, other hobbies, their reasons for wanting to be heroes in the first place (very similar reasons for that, it turned out), and more. It was honestly the most Izuku had talked to someone in a long time.

They started hanging out more during what little downtime they had throughout the week as well. Training kept them quite busy, as did the second semester once that started up. Still, they'd meet up for lunch along with the rest of their friends or help each other with training. Occasionally they'd even work on assignments together, though it was very difficult to get Mina to work on anything.

But Sunday mornings were their time. Just the two of them sitting there together, all warm and fuzzy in their PJs as they cheered on their galactic heroes.

Naturally, the whole "being alone with a girl" thing made those mornings a bit awkward for Izuku. It didn't help that he did find Mina rather attractive, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He'd caught himself looking at her just a bit longer than he should a couple times; fortunately, she didn't seem to notice.

"Hey! Hey! Midori, hey!" The shy boy became aware of the finger jabbing the side of his head. "Captain, come in! Are you still with us?" Roused from his thoughts, he pushed her hand away.

"Yeah, I'm here… A-Ami." He couldn't help but blush as he said this.

At some point, Mina had started calling him Kenji for some reason from time to time. Mostly when they were down here watching this. It just mostly just her being playful. It took some time for her friend to catch on that she wanted him calling her Ami back. It felt super silly and childish, but… He couldn't help but smile whenever they would use those names. It was like a secret code for just the two of them.

He tried to ignore the fact that those two characters in the actual show seemed to be showing romantic interest in each other, at least according to Mina. He just assumed she picked those names because those happened to be their favorites.

…Yeah, that must have been it. Sure Mina was super nice, and pretty, and made him smile all the time, and…

…

Izuku swallowed as he felt a strange feeling bubbling up inside his chest. Face growing even warmer, he forced it back down.

He shouldn't be thinking those sorts of things. Not when he knew there was no chance of that ever happening.

…Right? Mina couldn't possibly be feeling that about him.

* * *

Mina stepped off the elevator, ready for another morning of space adventures with her buddy. As she got off, though, she immediately became aware of the scent of something cooking. Sniffing a few times as she entered the common area, she deduced it was eggs. Curious, she made her way over to the kitchen.

Izuku was standing over the stove, his back to her as he muttered to himself. She stayed silent as she watched him cook. After a few moments the boy moved away from the stove and toward one of the cupboards. Seeing her opportunity, she quickly and quietly approached him from behind. She resisted the urge to laugh as she closed the distance between them.

"BOO!" She shouted, grasping his shoulders as she did. Izuku let out a high-pitched yelp as he jumped a solid half-foot. He whipped around, wide-eyed.

"A-A-Ashido!" He sputtered, pulling away from her slightly. By now she was doubled over, laughing at the reaction she had just caused. "N-N-Not funny!" Despite his words, he was clearly fighting back his own laughter.

"Sure it was! Nice height, man!" She joked, patting his shoulder a couple times. Her hand lingered a bit as she looked over at the stove. "Whatcha making?"

To answer her question, there was a sizeable amount of scrambled eggs sitting in a pan.

"Eggs and toast." He paused, shuffling his feet a bit as he suddenly looked nervous. "Uh, th-there's enough for b-both of us, if you wanted some…" He gave a shy smile as he looked down. Mina looked at the pan, then at him, then at the pan again. He clearly had made too much for one person; even she didn't think she could eat that much if she wanted to.

"…You made that for me?" She asked, turning back to him.

"W-Well I got up e-earlier than normal and decided to make s-something besides oatmeal, and figured I could m-make you some while I was at it." His cheeks were growing redder and redder by the second. "I-I mean, i-if you don't like scrambled eggs or something, I-

"Aaaw, that's so sweet!" She cut him off, eyes shut with a huge smile on her face. A second later and she had pulled him into a tight hug. "You're the best, Kenji!"

She wasn't sure why she had started calling him that randomly. Just a dumb fun little thing she thought of. Izuku eventually started playing along and calling her Ami in return, so he must have liked the idea as well. It was silly but… Well Mina was a silly person.

Realizing she was hugging him a bit longer than intended, the affectionate girl quickly released her friend from her grip, her cheeks warming up just a little bit. Izuku, meanwhile, was on fire. He had gone completely rigid when she first hugged him, and he still hadn't relaxed his body.

She laughed. Partially out of amusement, but partially to hide her own nervousness.

"I… I, uh…" A few seconds later, the scarlet student shook his head rapidly, recovering from Mina's attack. "ANYWAY! H-How do you like your t-toast?" He had been grabbing a loaf of bread when his mischievous friend ambushed him.

"Light. With strawberry jam. Izuku nodded, slotting some bread into the toaster.

Mina couldn't help but smile again as she thought about the fact that he had actually cooked breakfast for her. He really was a sweetheart. Awkward, yes, but having spent more time with him it was clear he was an incredibly kind person. He was always offering to help people with school work, training, or anything else he thought he could lend a hand with. It was honestly kind of cute to watch.

Izuku did a lot of things that made him look cute in her eyes, honestly. Anytime he'd get flustered, for instance. It was why Mina loved pushing his buttons so much; she loved getting a reaction like that out of him. But she also liked to make him laugh when she could; she liked seeing him happy.

Realizing where her mind was going, she felt her face heating up a little more. She was clearly starting to feel something for this guy, but she wasn't really sure what to do about it. It was a recent realization, and she honestly still wasn't sure what to make of it quite yet.

Deciding to think about it later, the pink girl decided to focus more on food and TV. Once the toast was ready, the pair fixed up some plates and sat down on the couch.

"Mm! These are good, Midori." It wasn't as if scrambled eggs were a difficult dish, but Mina wanted to compliment her friend nonetheless.

"Oh, th-thanks…" Gosh, he couldn't even take a compliment without blushing _god he could be such an adorable little-_

Woah. Easy there, Mina.

"Hey, you want to make this a regular thing too? Like, I'll get up earlier next time so we can cook something together." She needed to distract herself from those thoughts.

"T-Together?"

"Yeah! Oh, my mom used to make some killer chocolate chip pancakes. I'll ask for the recipe and we can make this next Sunday!" Izuku seemed to like the idea, nodding with a smile.

"That sounds good. Sure!"

"Awesome!" One more thing to look forward to on Sundays. "Oh! It's starting!"

All thoughts from before left her head as the opening started once more.

* * *

"Alright… A quarter cup of chocolate chips…" Mina read off her phone.

"Quarter cup, got it…" Izuku looked around. "Uh, where are they?"

"Hm? They should be in that cupboard. I know we had some." Her classmate rummaged through the area she indicated, coming up empty handed. "Strange… Hang on, maybe they got moved up there." The cupboard they were in went pretty high, to the point neither of them could quite reach the top shelf.

"C-Careful, Ashido," Izuku said as Mina brought over a chair. Climbing atop it, she started poking through the top shelf.

"Hm, no… No… Aha! There you are!" Seeing what she needed, she reached forward to get the bag of chocolate chips at the back of the shelf. As she grabbed it, however, her footing suddenly slipped as she stepped on the wrong part of the chair. Before she knew it, she was falling backwards off the chair and onto the floor.

"Ashido!"

Izuku's reflexes were fast though. Rather than slamming into the hard tile floor, Mina instead found herself landing in the boy's arms. Taking a moment to realize what just happened, she looked up at her savior with gratitude.

"…Good catch, dude," she said, still holding the bag of chocolate.

"I-I said be careful,' Izuku looked more than a little scared as he held her almost bridal style.

The two simply stared at each other for several seconds, neither one of them moving.

"Uh… Midori? Kenji?" Mina was the first to break out of the little trance. Recognizing that he was holding her for no reason now, Izuku's face went flush.

"…AH! S-Sorry!" He squawked, setting her down before turning his back to her. He covered his face as he mumbled something to himself. Mina, meanwhile, simply giggled as lilac filled her cheeks.

By now those fleeting thoughts had developed into full-on crush. Unfortunately, the lovestruck girl still wasn't sure how to approach the subject. She was _pretty_ sure Izuku felt the same way. Probably. Maybe. Okay, it was a bit presumptuous, but he was definitely acting different around her.

She wanted to just blurt it out right here and now, but it just didn't feel like a good time. The atmosphere just didn't feel right.

The two were fairly quiet as they made the pancakes, still a bit flustered from that little moment they shared. Occasionally Mina would steal a glance at her crush. At one point, his eyes caught hers looking. They gazed at one another for a moment before they both looked away. Mina fidgeted slightly.

Oh god, he saw her peeking. But wait, was he also sneaking looks at her and they just happened to sync up? Or had he noticed her that whole time? God, she was being soooo obvious about this.

The food was done before long. The pair managed to distract themselves from the now very awkward atmosphere as they dug into their warm, fluffy sweets. The recipe made for extra-chocolaty pancakes (Mina's favorite), meaning they were a bit messy. Syrup only added to that problem.

As they touched off the last of their food and cleaned themselves up, the show came on. In the blink of an eye they were both on the couch, eyes glued to the TV once again. The were as noisy as usual while the episode played, though after a certain point they both began to grow unusually quiet. The reason?

This episode seemed to be all about the romantic subplot that had been being teased between Kenji and Ami.

As the commercial break hit, both teens were silent for a bit.

In retrospect, having them call each other by their favorite character's names may have not been the best idea… Mina even knew something was going on between them when she started doing that.

Stupid subconscious!

"Th-This is a p-pretty interesting episode," Izuku managed to say.

"Y-Yeah." Was this a good time? Oh god she was so nervous… Stealing another quick glance at him, something caught her eye.

He still had a little chocolate on his left cheek.

"H-Hey, um…" He looked at her. "You still got a little…" She rubbed a spot on her cheek to indicate to him where it was.

"Oh." Izuku rubbed at his cheeks a bit, though he kept just barely missing the stain.

"No, not there. No, lower, low- No, too low now. Okay, now you're high ag-ugh… Here." A bit frustrated, Mina simply reached forward and slowly rubbed the stain off herself. Her hand lingered once again as she stroked the side of his face gingerly, even once the chocolate was long gone.

He had soft skin…

"A-Ash…I…Do…?" Izuku's voice brought her back to reality, where she realized she was more or less caressing his cheek. He was, naturally, a complete mess because of that fact.

"O…Oh! S-Sorry!" She pulled away, putting a hand over her mouth as she tried to hide her big, goofy smile. God, it was getting really hot in here…

The episode resumed. Things continued to amp up as they watched. The usual action scenes were there, but they were not the focus this time around. Finally, it came to the end.

The two characters stood on the bridge of their ship, clasping both of their hands together as they stared into one another's eyes. Some words were said before they (finally, some fans might say) kissed.

Mina felt her stomach lurch. She was overcome with joy seeing this romance finally pay off after so much buildup, but that feeling was being dampened by others.

There was a heavy silence as the end credits played. Finally, Izuku spoke.

"…G-Good episode." Mina continued staring straight ahead.

"Y…Yeah," was all she said. Another long silence.

Why couldn't she just say it? This was her first real crush, sure, but… Of all the things to actually be nervous about, why this!?

She flinched as she felt something touch her hand. She looked down, seeing Izuku's hand over hers. Wide-eyed and magenta-faced, she looked up at him. He seemed to have just realized where his hand had gone, as he had a similar expression.

"I… I…"

Still, he lingered. They looked at each other for what felt like eternity, Mina's heart threatening to rip out of her chest like her hero namesake.

She slowly rotated her hand so it was now holding Izuku's.

As if in sync, they both lifted their linked hands up off the couch, holding it out in front of themselves. Mina shifted her body and lifted her legs, going from sitting to kneeling on the couch cushions, fully facing her companion. He did the same.

Slowly, they brought their other hands together, holding them in a similar position. Mina felt fuzzy all over, and not because of her PJs.

They now looked very similar to their SGF counterparts just moments ago.

"…"

"…"

Without warning, Mina closed the gap between them, locking lips with her crush. There were clear signs of shock on his end as he let out a muffled cry, but he quickly eased into it, returning her kiss. There was no need for words; they had both understood what the other was feeling.

Their first kiss didn't last particularly long. Slowly, almost reluctantly, they separated. Hands still clasped, they gazed longingly into one another's eyes.

…And then immediately turned away from each other as they both started freaking out.

"OhmygodohmygodohmygodIcan'tbelieveIreallyjustdidthatohmygod…" Mina wriggled in back and forth, clutching the sides of her face with both hands as she mumbled in a high-pitched voice. Izuku was making a strange, muffled squealing noise as he covered his face with both hands. Somehow, his voice was even higher pitched than Mina's.

After a minute or two of that, they both turned to look at each, both their faces having completely changed colors. However, they both had smiles on their faces.

"S-So, are we da-

"Yes." Mina didn't bother letting him finish as she suddenly hugged his torso, snuggling up against his shoulder. "Yes we are." She nuzzled him.

"I…" Taking a moment to recover, Izuku slowly relaxed as he put his arm around her.

Mina sighed happily. Just one more thing to love about Sunday…

* * *

And done. Just a fun little idea I had. Wanted to do something more Mina-focused for once, and simpler overall. Happy with the end result, hopefully you are too.


End file.
